Distributed power generation systems (alternatively “DPGS”) are typically small power generators that are connected directly to local electric distribution grids. Examples of a DPGS may include solar cell arrays, battery or fuel-cell storage systems, electric vehicles, and small wind turbines. As developments in DPGS technologies progress, associated costs continue to decrease and performance efficiencies continue to improve. As a result, some customers of commercial electric utility companies have expressed a preference for using power which they, the customers, generate or store locally, or on-site.
Among the problems that may confront a utility or utility customer seeking to install a DPGS at a customer site may include modifications in wiring of the customer's private electrical distribution system (the “load-side” network) to accommodate the DPGS at the customer's residence. The installation of new dedicated electrical circuits that comply with necessary safety codes and standards often incur significant expenditures of time and money. Another problem is that the customer's electrical distribution system should either be isolated from the utility company's power lines, or connected to the power lines in a carefully controlled manner, when the on-site DPGS is used. The isolation option prevents possible damage to the utility company's distribution system and to the loads of other customers.
Meter collars may be used to alleviate these issues by interconnecting DPGS production on the line-side of the service disconnecting means. However, a safe and cost effective configuration of meter collars to accept field wiring is required.